User talk:Gyarados Magnus
Hi Gyarados Magnus -- we are excited to have Queens Park Rangers wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro "deleting Wikia" Hi, why the deletions? is there a problem I can help with? If you are thinking of moving on, then there's no need to delete pages... it's better just to leave the wiki for someone else to edit later - that's what they are all about after all! But hopefully you are going to stick around, looks like you have made a good start here :) -- sannse (talk) 21:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Football league championship wiki Hi! I'm the founder of the football league championship wiki (and a sheffield united fan). I know QPR are a championship team and since i've only just started my wiki i'd like you to help me and possibly become a sysop. The wiki is located here (click link). P.S:UP THE BLADES!!!-- 16:22, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 09:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :That's awesome! Glad to know you're interested and still actively interested in QPR! :Just to give you a little more info, the main point of this message was honestly just to check if people were alive. A lot of these Premier League wikis have been dormant for multiple years, so we needed to see who was still out there. :To give you a glimpse into the future of the project, our timeline is definitely to be done with the heavy lifting of the revamp by the time the EPL seasons starts in 5 weeks. We're aiming to create a standard series of templates and front pages so that people who edit across more than one EPL site will be assured that each one works in the same way. That is, we want to make sure that a player infobox is a player infobox is a player infobox. :Obviously each community would have a colour palette that's relative to that particular wiki — we're not suddenly going to put a lot of reds on this wiki, for instance — but the basic structure of the front page would be close to what you see at the World Cup Wiki. In the coming days, I'll be making available the "standard" starting front page design, and we can have a chat amongst all those who respond to my initial email about what things you like or don't like, until we come up with something that at least most of us agree upon. :I think our interest at Wikia is in creating an EPL "umbrella" or "brand" if you will, so that readers and editors alike will feel like they can go to anywhere on the "EPL network" and understand where to find information and — perhaps more importantly — how to edit the wiki. We find that if you have to take time to understand how individual templates work on each wiki you encounter, the chances are you'll turn away. But if there's a standard approach, you might well find it easier to jump in and help. :Does that sound like a reasonable goal to you? — CzechOut 19:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I also got a message from CzechOut. So I did some searching to look for other BPL wikis and found yours. I like your detailed Match Template so use it to complete this season's matches. I have use the full names (West Bromwich Albion and not West Brom). British Summer Time runs from end-October to end-March so changed BST to GMT where I think is outside British Summer Time (you can fix my errors when you complete the match details). I have also done a basic Squad List. TableWiz (talk) 18:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC)